Sentimientos en un equipo de hockey 1ª parte
by Indira
Summary: Esta basada en una trilogía (somos los mejores, vuelven los mejores y el regreso de los mejores) pero con el distintivo de que los protagonistas se mezclan entre esa pelicula y el trio amoroso de Dawson, Joey y Pacey


El equipo juvenil de los patos había resurgido desde lo más bajo de la tabla; el antiguo "Distrito 5" había pasado de no ganar ni un solo partido a clasificarse para los playoff.  
  
Quien lo iba a decir cuando Gordon Bombay tomo el control del equipo, un equipo sin uniforme ni sitio donde poder entrenar correctamente. Pero así era, el sueño de Pacey estaba apunto de cumplirse definitivamente, cada día lo veía más cerca; realmente estaban ganando partidos, realmente se imaginaba en la final, realmente estaba feliz por todo lo sucedido de unos meses hasta aquí, pero sentía que algo le faltaba...  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro, Pacey fue a casa de Dawson para ir juntos a entrenar. Dawson era un jugador excepcional de hockey, tenía muchas esperanzas de llegar a ser un jugador profesional algun día. Tenía la misma edad que Pacey, unos 15 años, y había encontrado en él un gran apoyo al entrar a mitad de temporada en el equipo. Lo había pasado bastante mal, ya que todos le odiaban por haber estado jugando en el equipo de los halcones (gran rival de los patos) en vez de estar con el equipo que le correspondía por la zona en la que vivía, equipo en el que ahora se encontraba, Los Patos.  
  
Pero ahora todo era distinto, Pacey le habia ayudado a integrarse, se había ganado la confianza de casi todos y se encontraba agusto en el equipo.  
  
Dawson: Ey Pacey! que tal estás tio?  
  
Pacey: bien, oye tu sabes por qué nos habrá citado tan pronto el entrenador?  
  
Dawson: Si no lo sabes tu que eres su ojito derecho, no lo sabra nadie  
  
Pacey: (se rie) si claro, lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque yo soy el capitan y no tu   
  
Dawson: JaJaJa, vamos Pacey no digas que no es verdad que todos lo sabemos  
  
Pacey: bueno que culpa tengo yo de que mis encantos hagan que ni se resista al entrenador Je Je  
  
Dawson: mira ya están ahi todos, parece que somos los últimos que llegamos  
  
Se acercaron a una pista de hockey, alli, efectivamente, estaban todos a simple vista, pero faltaba el entrenador Bombay.  
  
Jessie: ey Pacey tu sabes por que nos ha reunido tan pronto hoy el entrenador?  
  
Pacey: no tengo ni idea chicos  
  
En ese momento apareció el entrenador, pero no venía solo; le acompañaba una chica de la misma edad que Pacey y Dawson, tenía una larga melena morena y unos preciosos ojos verdes, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, menos Connie que se sentía algo celosa.  
  
Bombay: Bien chicos, me alegro de ver que sois puntuales y estais todos aquí, el motivo de que os haya hecho venir antes es que mi sobrina ha venido a estudiar a Minneapolis desde un pequeño pueblo llamado Capeside y como soy su única familia aquí se quedará conmigo y quería presentarosla antes que nada, (dirigiendose a la chica) ven acercate, bien este es el equipo del que tanto te he hablado; Patos, esta es mi sobrina Joey...  
  
Todos estaban algo petrificado sin saber que decir, hasta que Connie, viendo la situación, rompió aquel silencio.  
  
Connie: Hola yo soy Connie, encantada de conocerte Joey  
  
Joey: Igualmente Connie  
  
Connie: Disculpa a esta panda de maleducados, te los presentare uno a uno  
  
Joey: No creo que me aprenda todos los nombres de una vez, JeJe  
  
Connie se loa va presentado uno a uno, hasta que llega a Pacey  
  
Connie: Este es Pacey, es el capitán y también el ojito derecho de tu tío.  
  
Ambos se dan la mano  
  
Joey: ¿Pacey? Claro!! he oido hablar mucho de ti a mi tío (sonriendole)  
  
Pacey: ¿Si? vaya, pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Que bien calladito se lo tenía tu tío, será que tendrá miedo de que te llevaramos "al lado oscuro" y no quería dar explicaciones luego a la familia de la mal influencia que te causaramos JaJa  
  
Joey: JaJa si algo asi sería (sonriendo) encantada Pacey.  
  
Connie: Bueno y ya por fín te presento al último miembro del equipo y unas de las grandes promesas del hockey, este es Dawson  
  
Dawson tenía la vista baja, levantandola mientras que Joey le decía  
  
Joey: (extendiendole la mano) Encanta...   
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que decir  
  
Dawson: (tomando la mano de Joey) Vaya, no sabia que el entrenador tuviese una sobrina de nuestra edad, por que tendrás unos 15 años ¿no?   
  
Joey: (ya reacciona) sí, 15 exactamente, voy al mismo curso que vosotros, es más mi tío ha conseguido que me admitan aunque este el curso tan avanzado, creo que influyeron mis notas  
  
Dawson: Buena estudiante por lo que veo, pues entonces a partir de ahora nos veremos muy amenudo  
  
Joey: así es   
  
En ese momento llega el entrenador  
  
Bombay: Bien, ya te han presentado a todos ¿no? pues chicos comienza el entrenamiento que tenemos que conseguir ganar esta temporada  
  
Joey: Yo iré a organizar un poco mis cosas ¿vale tito? luego te veré en casa (dirgiendose a todo el grupo) ha sido un placer ya os vere y espero poder integrarme en vuestro grupo  
  
Connie: eso dalo por hecho, además ya me estaba volviendo más masculina entre tanto chico JaJa  
  
Joey se marcha y tanto Dawson como Pacey se quedan mirando como se aleja, hasta que ya no se le puede percibir con la mirada...  
  
Terminó el entrenamiento y el grupo se fue separando para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas; al estar cerca la de Dawson y Pacey de la casa del entrenador, éste siempre les acercaba en el coche. Siempre dejaba antes a Dawson y, a veces, se iba con Pacey al restaurante de la madre y cenaban allí los 3. Esa tarde en el coche era distinta, tanto Pacey como Dawson estaban callados, en los asientos traseros, y sin bromear sobre el entrenador como siempre hacían, Bombay lo notó  
  
Bombay: ¿Qué os pasa chicos, hoy no bromeais sobre mi vestuario, ni sobre el entrenamiento?  
  
Ambos se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir  
  
Bombay: Veamos, que ha podido pasar hoy distinto respecto a los demás días mmmmmmmm (Dawson y Pacey ponen cara de circunstancia) ah ya lo se!!! (enfatizan más la cara anterior) no será que os habeis quedado sorprendidos por mi sobrina no?  
  
No saben como reaccionar hasta que Pacey...  
  
Pacey: hombre entrenador, tienes que reconocer que nos ha sorprendido bastante el que ella apareciera y no ya porque la hayas llevado y nos la hayas presentado, sino porque ni siquiera conociamos su existencia.  
  
Bombay: Ya, pero si os lo hubiese dicho no podria hoy burlarme de vosotros como haceis siempre conmigo JaJa además no era seguro que se mudara a esta ciudad, asi que no queria hacerme falsas esperanzas, ya que, os dire algo, ella es mi sobrina preferida y hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba con ella (se pone algo triste) pero bueno, por fin se ha hecho realidad mi sueño y ella pasará tiempo conmigo  
  
Dawson: ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente entrenador?  
  
Bombay: si lo preguntas para poder salir con ella, tranquilo que sera bastante JaJa, bueno todo dependerá de como la trateis y si se integra bien, porque sino imagino que le gustará volver a su pueblo  
  
Pacey: por eso no te preocupes, seguro que estará comoda entre nosotros  
  
Bombay: Ya veo ya, me pregunto a cual de los encantos caerá rendida mi sobrina, si a los tuyos o a los de Dawson JaJa  
  
Pacey: Ya vale entrenador!! está venganza caerá sobre tu cabeza, porque si antes bromeabamos en adelante será peor JaJaJa  
  
Bombay: Esta bien, esta bien ya me callo (hay un tiempo de silencio) Oye! estoy pensando una cosa, ¿qué os parece si os invito a cenar esta noche? así Joey estará con gente de su edad y podrá divertirse, además así empezará la competición de quien se la camelará antes JaJa  
  
Pacey: recuerde la venganza entrenador...  
  
Bombay: Vale, vale no he dicho nada JeJe, bueno que os parece?  
  
Pacey: a mi me parece genial, así vamos a hacerle compañía a mi madre  
  
Bombay: si tienes razón, pues ya somos 3 los que vamos y tu que dices Dawson?  
  
Dawson habia permanecido mucho tiempo callado, parecía muy pensativo, más de lo de costumbre.  
  
Bombay: Dawson?, me escuchas?  
  
Dawson: (reaccionando) eh? ah si si!, no creo que mis padres pongan muchas pegas en que vaya a cenar con vosotros, de todas formas ahora cuando lleguemos les pregunto  
  
Llegaron a casa de Dawson, éste se bajó del coche y volvió pasado unos 5 minutos para marcharse con ellos a cenar. La siguiente parada fue en la casa del entrenador  
  
Bombay: no tardo chicos, voy a buscar a mi sobrina, que imagino estará dispuesta para salir en 5 minutos  
  
Pacey: está bien, esperaremos en el coche  
  
El entrenador bajó del coche y entró en la casa, mientras venían Pacey y Dawson comenzaron a hablar...  
  
Pacey: ¿te pasa algo Dawson? te noto extraño desde esta tarde, en el entrenamiento no fue uno de tus mejores días, parecía que tenías la mente en otro lado, nunca te había visto así antes  
  
Dawson: Si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo se que me pasa  
  
Pacey: Pero al menos sabrás a que se debe no?  
  
Dawson: todo ha empezado desde que he visto aparecer a la sobrina del entrenador, a Joey  
  
Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua helada para Pacey  
  
Dawson: Nunca habia sentido esto por nadie, es una sensación que me invade el alma, llena mi ser...  
  
Pacey: (aparentando como si no pasara nada) amigo mio, creo que te estás enamorando  
  
Dawson: Pero eso es imposible, ni siquiera la conozco Pacey, sólo la he visto esta tarde y he cruzado dos palabras con ella únicamente  
  
Pacey: a eso se le llama amor a primera vista  
  
Dawson: estás seguro de que es eso?  
  
Pacey: creeme amigo mio (en un tono mucho más bajo) creeme...  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un sonido procedente de la puerta de la casa del entrenador, ambos miraron y alli estaba el entrenador Bombay con su sobrina Joey. Ambos pensaron que era una visión, una preciosa ilusión, Joey llevaba unos simples jeans y una sencilla camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta vaquera, pero tanto para Pacey como para Dawson les parecía lo más bonito que jamás hubiesen visto nunca.  
  
Joey se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes echar una vista a los asientos traseros y soltar una sonrisa a Dawson y Pacey  
  
Joey: Tu eras Pacey no? (hablandole a Pacey)  
  
Pacey: Sí  
  
Joey: y tu Dawson me equivoco? (dirigiendose ahora a Dawson)  
  
Dawson: no, no te equivocas  
  
Bombay: bien Joey, al menos ya te has aprendido dos nombres  
  
Joey: Sí, pero hasta que me aprenda los de los otros no descansaré tranquila JeJe  
  
En el coche todo era silencioso, salvo conversaciones sobre como estaba la familia entre el entrenador y Joey. Dawson y Pacey sólo se quedaban mirando a Joey colmo hablaba, el sonido de su risa y algunas muecas que podían ver, no del todo bien.  
  
Por fín llegaron al restaurante de la madre de Pacey, todos se bajaron del coche y entraron  
  
Pacey: Mamá!  
  
Kaisy: Pacey! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Pacey: hemos venido Dawson, el entrenador y su sobrina a cenar aquí  
  
Kaisy: Vaya no os esperaba hoy, ¿qué tal Gordon?  
  
Bombay: bien, te voy a presentar a mi sobrina ella es Joey, viene de un pueblo llamado Capeside y se quedará un tiempo aquí; Joey esta es Kaisy, la madre de Pacey  
  
Kaisy: Hola Joey, encantada  
  
Joey: Igualmente (ambas se dan la mano)  
  
Kaisy: Bien, acompañadme os daré una buena mesa  
  
Todos la siguen, ella les guía hasta un salón y les da una mesa para cuatro personas cerca de una gran ventana. Joey y Bombay se sientan en un extremo, mientras que Pacey y Dawson se sientan en el otro, quedando Pacey frente a Bombay y Dawson frente a Joey.Kaisy trae cuatro cartas del menú. Al rato vuelve a venir Kaisy con una pequeña libreta para apuntar  
  
Kaisy: ¿habeis decidido ya?  
  
Joey: se pinta todo tan bueno que no se que pedir  
  
Pacey: te recomiendo algo de pasta, aquí la hacen fantástica  
  
Joey: ¿Sí? me encanta la pasta, creo que elegiré esta ensalada de pasta que tiene muy buena pinta  
  
Bombay: Yo tomaré solomillo al roquefort  
  
Dawson: Yo albondigas  
  
Kaisy : y tu Pacey? lo mismo de siempre?  
  
Pacey: sabes que si mamá, no puedo resistirme a esos spaguetis a la carbonara que tan bien te salen JeJe  
  
Kaisy: está bien, entónces una ensalada de pasta, un solomillo al roquefort, una de albondigas y unos spaguetis a la carbonara; y de beber qué quereis?  
  
Joey: yo Cola light  
  
Dawson: coca cola  
  
Pacey: yo otra  
  
Bombay: y yo una copa de vino  
  
Pacey: cuidado entrenador no se le vaya a subir a la cabeza eh? JaJa  
  
Bombay: pues si se me sube a la cabeza luego te vuelves a casa a pie JaJa  
  
Pacey: vale vale no he dicho nada JeJe  
  
Kaisy toma nota de todo y se marcha  
  
Dawson: bueno Joey y hasta cuando te quedas?  
  
Joey: pues de momento una larga temporada, quería salir ya del pueblo, me sentía agobiada y por suerte al tener aquí a nuestro tio, mi hermana no puso mucho impedimento y creyó que era lo mejor para mi  
  
Pacey: Tu hermana? es que no vives con tus padres?  
  
Joey: no, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre, bueno, él está en la cárcel (se hizo un pequeño silencio en la mesa) Bueno pero no os preocupeis, a pesar de todo estoy bien, me alegro de estar aquí, sólo espero que mi hermana pueda apañarselas sin mi (mostrando una dulce sonrisa)  
  
Dawson pensó que debía ser una chica muy fuerte, que con tan sólo 15 años había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y aún así tenía fuerzas para sonreir, realmente era una chica única, era excepcional, ahora más que nunca sintió un nudo en el estomago al tenerla frente a él y verle con esa sonrisa tan dulce...  
  
La cena transcurrió como una cena normal, en la que estrecharon lazos tanto Joey con Pacey como Joey y Dawson, pero llego la hora de marcharse  
  
Bombay: Parece que se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos ya, además mañana teneís clase y eso también te incluye a ti señorita (dirigiéndose a Joey)  
  
Joey: Si tito, tranquilo que no habra escusas para no ir mañana  
  
Bombay: bien, Pacey tu vienes con nosotros o esperas a que tu madre cierre?  
  
Pacey: será mejor irme con vosotros, porque de aqui a que termine mi madre me pueden dar las tantas  
  
Bombay: entónces vamos a despedirnos de tu madre  
  
  
  
Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la barra donde se encuentra Kaisy limpiando un poco y poniendo un poco de orden  
  
Kaisy: ¿ya os vais?  
  
Dawson: si, mañana hay clase y el entrenador no quiere que faltemos (sonriendo)  
  
Kaisy: Es lo más lógico (sonrie) (dirigiendose a Pacey) cariño tu te vas con ellos?  
  
Pacey: Sí mamá prefiero irme ahora y terminar unas cosas para mañana  
  
Kaisy: si será mejor (le besa)  
  
Joey: Ha sido un placer señora Witter  
  
Kaisy: puedes llamarme Kaisy, igualmente, espero verte mas por aqui (se dan la mano)  
  
Joey: después de la cena tan deliciosa que he tomado tengálo por seguro (le sonrie)  
  
Bombay: bueno, hasta otra ocasión Kaisy  
  
Kaisy: volved pronto eh?  
  
Todos se dirijen a la puerta diciendole adiós con la mano a Kaisy, después de salir el entrenador y Dawson pasa Pacey, quien abre la puerta y le cede el paso a Joey, ésta le sonrie y pasa. Kaisy lo observa todo y se le dibuja una sonrisa tierna en la cara  
  
Se dirigen al coche y se monta de igual forma en la que vinieron, el primero en bajar del coche es Dawson  
  
Dawson: Mañana a la misma hora no Pacey?   
  
Pacey: si, pasaré a recogerte para ir a clase  
  
Dawson: (mira a Joey) mañana te veré en el instituto Joey, ha sido un placer conocerte  
  
Joey: igualmente Dawson, alli nos veremos mañana  
  
Dawson cierra la puerta del coche y se dirige a su casa, abre la puerta y se despide con la mano entrando en la casa.  
  
La siguiente parada es la casa de Pacey  
  
Pacey: muchas gracias en acercarme entrenador  
  
Bombay: sabes que no es ninguna molestia, pero quizas me lo puedas agradecer de alguna forma  
  
Pacey: (algo estrañado) si? cómo?  
  
Bombay: por que no antes de ir a recoger a Dawson pasas por mi casa para que Joey no vaya sóla en su primer día de instituto?  
  
Pacey: claro, será un placer (dirigiendose a Joey) te parece bien sobre las 8? claro está que si no quieres ya le encargará esa tarea a otro el entrenador (algo timido)  
  
Joey: si, está bien esa hora, me encantará el ir acompañada a clase, así estaré menos cortada si conozco a alguien (sonrie animada)  
  
Pacey: entonces a las 8 pasaré a recogerte, buenas noches a los dos  
  
Bombay y Joey: Buenas noches Pacey  
  
Ocurre la misma situación al bajarse Dawson del coche, Pacey se dirige a la puerta de su casa y se despide con la mano mientras entra en la casa.  
  
Bombay: que te han parecido Joey?  
  
Joey: parecen unos buenos chicos, es cierto todo lo que me contabas por teléfono, espero poder encajar bien en el grupo  
  
Bombay: (bromeando) me parece que ya has encajado bien con dos miembros del grupo eh?  
  
Joey: No seas tonto tito, que te gusta imaginarte cosas (se sonroja un poco)  
  
Bombay: si son tonterias porque te sonrojas? (sigue bromeando)  
  
Joey: porque siempre te las apañas para conseguir dejarme cortada y menos mal que no has dicho anda durante la cena, que si no...  
  
Bombay: JaJaJaJa! vamos Joey me crees capaz de ser tan malo?  
  
Joey le mira con cara respuesta afirmativa y Bombay se percata  
  
Bombay: bueno si soy capaz, pero no en tu primer día de toma de contacto, ya más adelante soltaré mi arsenal JaJaJa  
  
Joey: espero que no seas capaz eh tito??   
  
Llegan a casa y bajan del coche, allí en una mecedora blanca en el porche se encuentra un gran amigo del entrenador Bombay, desde que era pequeño, es un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años, que vive con él  
  
Hank: ya pensé que no llegarías y me quedaría sin conocer a tu preciosa sobrina por lo que veo  
  
Bombay: Perdona Hank, fuimos a cenar con Dawson y Pacey, para que mi sobrina fuera conociendo a algunos de los chicos  
  
Hank: Ah! y qué tal?  
  
Bombay: pues yo diría que demasiado bien, parece que ha causado muy buena impresión JaJaJa  
  
Joey: (le mira furiosa) Tito!!!!!  
  
Hank: JaJaJa no te preocupes, así es desde que era pequeño y parece que nunca cambiará  
  
Bombay: bueno Hank está es mi sobrina Joey, Joey este es Hank  
  
Joey: es un placer Hank (extendiendo la mano), me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti   
  
Hank: (tomando su mano) encantado Joey y debo decir que aquí tu tío habla maravillas de ti, tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras y yo de conocerte ya por fín, espero que tu estancia sea satisfactoria  
  
Joey: Seguro que así será  
  
Los tres entran en la casa y podemos ver a Joey subiendo a la planta de arriba, donde se encuentra su nuevo cuarto. Se pone el pijama y antes de meterse en la cama mira por una ventana que hay allí, hay una vista preciosa, muy distinta de la que existe en Capeside, espero que todo me vaya bien y pueda empezar una nueva vida aquí, piensa Joey. Se mete en la cama, no sin antes poner el despertador a las 7  
  
Joey: Que ganas de que llegue mañana y poder empezar realmente esa nueva vida que tanto deseo... (dice Joey mientras se queda dormida)  
  
-------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ-------------------------------------------- 


End file.
